In the construction industry, most moisture-sensitive materials, such as adhesive components, are packaged in a variety of sealable containers to prevent the contents from absorbing water from the atmosphere or moisture that collects on the surfaces of dispensing systems. Moisture commonly migrates into the fittings, nozzles and conduits of such dispensing systems. The dispensing system becomes clogged and the dispensing qualities are degraded to the extent that the system must be disassembled and cleaned. Significant costs and inefficiencies result from having to remove moisture which collects in the components of the dispensing system.
If the moisture-sensitive material is to remain viable over time, the user has to make sure that the packaging is tightly closed during periods of non-use. However, moisture-sensitive materials are inherently difficult to store after opening the original packaging, so in many cases, the unused portion is discarded after a construction job is completed. If moisture-sensitive materials are not discarded after opening the primary container, the material begins to chemically degrade, which can negatively affect the performance and physical properties of the remaining material. Additionally, the necessity of routinely discarding the unused portions of moisture-sensitive materials is costly, inconvenient, and environmentally unsound.